Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me
by aznbbgrl
Summary: [complete: one shot] Syaoran and Sakura are best friends. She has never kissed a guy before. So she turns to him to assisstance. But what'll they think of each other in this situation? R
1. Enter the Mind of Syaoran

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me**

**PART I: Enter the Mind of Syaoran**

**By: Angelic-Essence**

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are best friends. She has never kissed a guy before. So she turns to him to assisstance. But what'll they think of each other in this situation?

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

Syaoran's Thought: So we were studying together when she asked me that startling question... I have no idea what she was doing when she suddenly wanted to ask ME for help... I have to admit, I was nervous... but why should I be? I mean, I've kissed plenty of girls before... so why exactly am I panicking? Oh... maybe it's because I fear Touya beating me to a bloody pulp if he ever found out about this! Yeah, that's it... wasn't it?

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

It was 8 years ago when I first met Sakura. How you ask? It was a normal 'Move In and Get Greeted By the New Neighbors' thing. You know, same old stuff you'd see in movies and whatnot...

_The moving truck finally pulled into the driveway of our new home. I was totally bored since there had been absolutely nothing to do during the ride and grumpy because of the damn heat! It's practically 100 degrees!_

_So I got out of the car as my butler went to retrieve the luggage from the back and my mother and sisters went to tour the house. I followed them. The house was fairly big, I admit but I liked the old one better... many fond memories. Quite quickly not long after I shut the door, about 10 minutes later, since I hadn't moved from the bottom of the stairs, someone knocked on the door. Since Wei was still placing the luggage upstairs, I went to answer it. _

_"Hello!" a girl greeted as soon as the door opened. I looked at her. It was a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes. _

_"Uh, hi," I said bluntly. _

_"I'm Kinomoto Sakura! Your new neighbor! I saw that you just moved in so I thought I'd drop by! And my father wanted me to give you this," she said cheerfully giving me a fruit basket. How nice it is to have nice neighbors..._

_"Thanks."_

_I was about to tell her off in a split second before she started talking again. _

_"So what's your name?" she asked sweetly. _

_"My name is Syaoran... Li Syaoran," I answered. _

_"It's nice to meet you!" she said shaking my hand suddenly. And thus began a friendship... or something like it._

So just HOW did we become best friends? Well, according to what I remember, that summer when I moved in with my family, it was my birthday quite shortly afterwards... and I happened to invite Sakura over... when my mother proposed I invite her since she had called her a 'sweet, innocent child.' In which she was but that wasn't exactly what I thought of her back then. It was rather I thought she was just a nice girl...

_"Happy birthday Syaoran!" Sakura cheered. _

_"Thanks," I replied. It was kinda strange to be alone with a girl I hardly knew for a week... yet here I am while my mother and sisters, who surprisingly didn't glomp her, were talking with her family. I met her brother. Man he was creepy. The guy kept staring at me while I talked with Sakura. Did he already have a grudge against me or what? _

_"Say Syaoran..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I got you something. I hope you like it!" she said happily as she handed a medium sized package to me. I took in uneasily. You see, I never really get presents... I was pretty isolated back at home in Hong Kong..._

_So I unwrapped the package. I stared at it for a moment. _

_"Oh..."_

_"So you like?" she asked eagerly. I hesitated for a moment. It was a stuffed dog... or something like that... I admit it was cute._

_"It's cute," I replied. She beamed. _

_"I'm glad! To be honest, I wasn't too sure what to get you," she laughed. For the first time I was with her, I smiled. _

Okay, so it was a sappy sort of start... sort of. That's when we became friends. We always hung out with each other through junior high. Then high school... oh yes... that's when our hormones begin to spur... effecting your actions. And other peoples' of course.

So all through freshman, sophmore and junior year, we were chased by our opposite genders. But the funn thing is, Sakura never went out with a single guy. I always asked her why (you see, I always went out with girls... but never really liked any of them). Her reply? Simple:

_"I'm not interested in guys."_

Ha! I bet she just did that just so whoever she dated didn't get to meet her brother. Good thing too. I already go through meeting the guy every morning whenever we walk to school together. But that's 3 years we're talking about here... sure, when we were younger, dating didn't apply in our lives. But we have matured... physically. Heh, puberty sure took it's toll on us... makes me wonder the real reason to why she doesn't date though. I mean... so far other than Sakura, i haven't met a girl who hasn't gone out at least once.

But then again, why am I thinking about this?

So the point in me mentioning this... so we were both studying at her place. Touya went to his work place and Sakura's father had some work to do. So we were alone... in her room.

Now we were just doing our work and stuff... I came over occasionally since I'd rather stay here than my house. Why? Because ever since that little birthday present thing, my sisters who had witnessed it found us cute together (Sakura was pretty dense so she doesn't know). So they'd crack a joke about us to me (naughty jokes, mind you). I found it quite irritating... I mean, that's been happening for the past few years we became friends. I realy wonder how they DON'T get tired of it!

Anyway, back on topic.

So we were doing our work, studying... and eating also. We were doing an English assignment. We had to write a book report. Yeah, simple assignment isn't it? For us seniors. But for us, that wasn't an issue. We're top in the adademics and athlletics too. So the teacher let us pick a book of our liking and write about it, summarize and write our opinion of it (2 page essay). I took a glance of her book and raised an eyebrow. The cover had read 24 Guys in 7 Days.

_"Why are you reading something like that?"_ _I found myself asking her. She looked up from the book. _

_"I found it interesting when I read it at the library. Don't worry, it's fictional!" she said. _

_"Of course I wouldn't worry about that. I just think it's strange."_

_"Why?" she asked curiously. _

_"Well, you could get any guy you wanted. You're a guy magnet," I pointed out. _

_She laughed. "It's just a story. Not a guide of 'how'. Why're you asking anyway?"_

Pause right there. That's a good question! I don't know why I asked. It just... happened! Was there a reason behind the question? I have no idea but I stuck by the answer of...

_"No reason. Just wondering."_

Classic right? Mmhmm...

So she shrugged and went back to reading. So what was I reading? Nothing special... it was something called 1985... an alternate reality thing takes place in the book... boring... but it was better than those sappy books Sakura was reading.

And then it happened!

So we were still doing our report. Due to my boredom I took a glance at her in which she raised an eyebrow at the book and nodded slowly. It must've been quite interesting, in my observation. She the placed the book down and looked at me.

_"Hey Syaoran... Can I ask you something?" she said to me. I nodded. "How does a kiss work?"_

I nearly dropped my head to the floor. I was the one laying on the ground... she was on her bed at the time.

_I blinked several times and then stared at her. "W-What?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "I asked, how does a kiss work?"_

_"Why're you asking me?"_

_"Because you've been out with girls on dates before while I haven't yet. So I wanted to ask you."_

True, she got me there. But to me, it was a bit embarassing because she, as in Sakura my best friend, was asking me how to kiss... or more specifically, how to french! Normally a guy would jump at a chance to kiss a girl. But of course, I'm not like that. I mean c'mon! I've known her for too long! So what am I supposed to do in this situation?

_"Uhh... well... to be honest, I don't know how to explain it." _

Which was perfectly true. So now that should be the end of her curiosity... or so I had been led to believe.

_She looked as if thinking for a moment. "Then show me!" she said brightly. _

Now just hold it right there! She says it like it's no big deal... but what about me? No wait, WHAT about me? Why am I panicking about teaching her how to kiss? Oh wait, that's a stupid question. I think we all know why.

1) she's my best friend.

2) It involves some tongue.

And last but not least,

3) that's just plain wrong.

Nothing to do with looks I tell you right now! I mean sure she's a total babe... and again, I bring up the point of us being best friends.

_"WHAT?"_

_"What?" she asked innocently. _

_"What do you mean 'what'? Kissing is a big deal... and your brother would kill me!" I exclaimed. I swear I am probably red in the face right now. _

_She laughed. "Are you actually nervous about kissing little ol' me? I've seen you kiss a bunch of other girls without hesitation before."_

_I looked at her incredulously. "Hello? We've kown each other for a long time!"_

_"And your point being...?" she asked slowly while looking at me. I opened my mouth to answer but she continued, "It's just a kiss. I promise Touya won't kill you. I'll even hold him back while you run."_

What! She had planned to bribe me like THAT?

_"That's not the point! I mean..."_

_"You're not comfortable kissing your best friend."_

_"Exactly!"_

_"I see..." _

Okay... so I disappointed her. But she pulled out her secret weapon against me... that's right, her secret weapon! One that no one can resist when she's asking for something!

_She was giving me the puppy face. I tried to look away. _

_"Don't even try that!" I said warningly. _

_"But Syao-kun..." she whined. "It's just a small one."_

_"You can do it with another guy."_

_"But I don't trust other guys like I trust you..."_

True. I didn't trust other guys with her either. Maybe THAT'S another reason why she never went out with other guys...

_I sighed and turned back to her. She was still making the puppy face. "Okay, fine! I give! But I'm taking you with me if Touya kills me!"_

_"Yippy!" she cheered like she was young again. "And stop worrying so much!"_

So... HOW did I get dragged into this mess again?

_So I sat on her bed next to her and took a deep breath. I was pretty nervous..._

_Then I turned to face her. Okay, now it was strange. It was only now I realized her natural facial features; she was beautiful. Now that I didn't notice before... I mean, she is a guy magnet. But seeing it upclose, I can see why guys go after her... maybe besides _those_ things..._

_"Okay, so now what?" she asked. Oh yes, I forgot, I had agreed to teach her how to kiss. Great..._

_"Well... I can't explain it... but it's a natural feeling when you're kissing. You'll just have to see when we... uhh... well, kiss."_

_"Oh, okay."_

It's one reason why I like her as my best friend, she's a carefree type and likes to take challenges... and a reason why she's in top women's athletics at school. But in this case, it's one thing I'm not grateful for...

_I took another deep breath and let it out, leaning towards her face. There was a smell lingering in the air around her... what was it, strawberry? I know she doesn't use perfume... _

_Before I closed my eyes, she leaned towards me also. _

_And thus our lips met. At first it was... interesting. I tasted her lips. Her lips had cherry flavored lip gloss. And we suddenly started kissing with a deeper meaning. At first I really wanted to pull back. I think she got the idea but my body wouldn't respond to what my brain wanted to do. So we both explored each other's mouths, our tongues lashing at each other. _

Then it made me wonder, was she a natural at this? Was she faking not knowing how to kiss? But then I thought it over. Why would she fake not knowing how to kiss? I admit, I liked kssing her but wait! This isn't right!

_I was first to pull back for some air. It seemed the lip lock was too much for our lungs to handle. _

_"Well... uhh... I think you got the idea," I said nervously with a fake cough. _

_"Mmhmm..." she grinned. "Seems like I was right in my suspicion."_

HOLD IT! WHAT SUSPICION? was the first thing that came to my mind when she said that. I dreaded what she meant. I don't even know why!

_"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Oh right, I was just testing something, here," she said cheerfully and handed me the book she was reading and pointed something on a page. _

_So I read the sentence... and my eyes grew wide. _

_"WHAT! You wanted me to kiss you just to see if we used our tongues?" I said in outrage. But most of all quite embarrassed. I mean, I could've just said yes if she just asked instead of... well, the kissing. Not that I minded. _

And here I was beginning to think I... liked her. The kiss brought up a new thought in my mind though. Something changed in me that might effect us... in the near future.

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

A/N: So here I am... first day of school... it's 10PM right now as I'm writing this... so let's talk about how this suddenly came up when I'm supposed to be on writer's block (since I haven't updated Unrequited Love)...

I was at school... I didn't want to go to the cafeteria... I'd rather avoid a food fight... lol... so I went to the library. I help the librarians with a friend there so it's nothing knew. So we were looking through some new books that just came in... and I came across a rather interesing Romance Comedy book call '24 Girls in 7 Days' by Alex Bradley... And I tell you, it's quite funny. If I wanted to, I could write a story for Syaoran and Sakura based on it... hahaha... one of the chapters inspired me to write this one-shot and voila! Thus this coming into existance. o.O

I admit, it's nothing new but I had to write it. The way the author wrote it was too funny (to me). I **still** consider myself on writer's block... so for those who read U.L, you might have to wait. I'm still expecting to get bombarded with homework this week... high school sucks...

Last note: **24 Guys and 7 Days ** I just made up in opposite for the book I was reading. I wasn't really sure what to pick else wise. lol


	2. Enter the Mind of Sakura

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me **

**PART II: Enter the Mind of Sakura**

**By: Angelic-Essence**

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are best friends. She has never kissed a guy before. So she turns to him to assisstance. But what'll they think of each other in this situation?

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

Sakura's Thought: It just started with a book... How'd it happen so suddenly? I don't know. So we were just quietly doing our assignments and then I got the idea in which I proposed to Syaoran. What was up with that look on his face? It's just a harmless little thing caused by my curiosity... no harm done, right?

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

It was 8 years ago when I first met Syaoran. How you ask? I remember quite well... I'm pretty sure he probably forgot since he's an idiot...

_I was helping my father that Saturday morning in the kitchen. We had just returned from the supermarket with the food shopping and I was happily munching on strawberry flavored Pocky... Then my father looked through the window. _

_"Ah, it seems our new neighbors have arrived," he informed me. I perked my head up and jumped off the chair and next to him to look out the window. _

_Well, back at the time my neighborhood was pretty quiet. So once there were new people, I get excited. Since I always had the hope they'd have kids my age and I could become friends with them. _

_My father smiled at me. "You can meet them if you want," he said. "And give them that fruit basket over there."_

_I nodded happily and took the basket, rushing out the door past my brother who at the same time said, "Where's the kaijuu running off to?"_

_Now, it's not my fault that he ended up with a headache since I was holding fruit with me. You'd think he'd learn to stop calling me a monster by now but noooo. _

_Anyway..._

_I knocked on the new neighbors' door. I was pretty excited. And I wondered if they had kids my age with them. The door opened and I believe I got my wish right then and there. _

_"Hello!" I greeted happily. There was a boy which I believed was around my age standing there. He had messy brown hair and amber eyes..._

_"Uh, hi," he said. _

_"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, your new neighbor! I saw that you just moved in so I thought I'd drop by! And my father wanted me to give you this," I said cheerfully giving him the fruit basket. He took it with a slight bow. How nice to have a polite neighbor! So we stood there not talking for a second until I talked again. _

_"So what's your name?" I asked curiously. _

_"My name is Syaoran... Li Syaoran," he replied. _

_"It's nice to meet you!" I beamed shaking his hand. _

Okay... that's just how we met... I realized that he probably hadn't considered me a friend yet...

_Then a beautiful lady came down the stairs and looked straight at me with a gentle smile. _

_"Xiao Lang, who is this child?" she asked Syaoran. I guess that was a family name. _

_"Uhm... she's our neighbor..." he said uneasily. _

_"I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" I greeted with a bow. She chuckled. _

_"What manners... it's nice to meet you, dear. I'm Li Yelan, Xiao Lang's mother."_

_"Kyyaaaaa!" a shrieked came. I had no idea what that was but suddenly a sound of a bunch of footsteps was heard and I found myself surrounded by four pretty ladies. _

_"Oooohhh how cute!" one of them said. _

_"I know! She's adorable!"_

_"Little bro has a girlfriend already?" _

_"Oh, how kids grow up..."_

_"Hoe..." I sweatdropped. _

_"Girls, don't suddenly attack the girl... we just met," Syaoran's mother said wearily rubbing her temples. In that instant they let go in which I was grateful. I had the vague feeling that I was going to suffocate from the lack of personal space. _

_"Sorry about that! We're Xiao Lang's sisters!" one of them laughed. _

_"Older sisters," the other added. _

_So they introduced themselves to me. They seemed pretty nice but I noticed they were kinda... hyper. Reminded me of my brother's girlfriend Nakuru. _

That's how I met his family. The day afterwards he called me out to ask me if I would come to his 'Birthday Gathering' as he put it. I was pretty thrilled. I didn't really think he considered me a friend yet but I was happy. So I tried to think up of a gift to get him. But then again, I didn't know him for that long so I didn't know what he'd like! So I thought hard about what to get him... like the people on those TV romance shows... it's the thought that counts, right?

So on July 13th, i went over to his place, and brought my family, per Syaoran's Mother's request.

_The door opened which was a butler by the name of Wei, fromt what I remember last time I was here. He let us in. _

_I saw Syaoran and his family in the living room and I went over to him. _

_"Happy birthday Syaoran!" I said happily. _

_"Thanks," he said. _

_Then I noticed that he wasn't looking at me but rather next to me. I glanced down for a second realizing that wasn't my shadow... so I looked up there there was Touya, glaring at Syaoran and vice-versa. Sparks flying already? He was always like this to any guy I meet! My best friend Tomoyo mentioned that he had a sister-complex... I have no idea what she meant but it must be a bad thing. _

_Luckily at that moment Syaoran's sisters suddenly came out of no where and started talking to my brother thus deriving his attention. My dad was talking and laughing with his mother. _

_So we both got drinks and sat on the couch. I shifted in my seat and just decided to give him the present I had carefull wrapped the previous night. _

_"Say Syaoran..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I got you something... I hope you like it!" I said and handed him the package. He looked surprised when I handed it over to him. I have no idea why. He unwrapped it and stared down at it, holding the little wolf stuffed animal. I hope he like dit... I had second thoughts about giving it to him really... when I picked it out, I thought it kinda suited him. It was a cute snow white stuffed animal. _

_"Oh..."_

_"So... you like?" I asked uneasily. _

_"...It's cute," he replied. I beamed. _

_"I'm glad you like it!" I said happily. "To be honest, I wasn't really sure what to get you." _

_So he smiled at me. And he looked good doing that. _

And so our friendship developed from that point. We always hung out with each other in school, talking and laughing along with my friend Tomoyo also! And her friend Eriol.

So through junior high we had fun. Now... the tricky part was high school. I mean, puberty certainly kicked up in a physical meaning... Where's the proof? The proof is that I get a stack of fan mail from guys from my school and hell, guys that I don't even know! The same went for Syaoran, just from girls though. I never wanted to date really, for some reason I wasn't attracted to the opposite sex. Syaoran went out with other girls though (that player) and always asked me why I don't go out with guys whenever I turned down a guy who asked me out.

Simple: _"I'm not interested in guys."_

Which was perfectly true! Besides, my brother would kill the poor guy that went out with me... I didn't want to make that guy unfortunate.

But there was this one guy... his name was Takeshi. He was a nice guy and was on the soccer team along with Syaoran. I got the strange feeling that Syaoran didn't like it whenever I hung out with him... like a 'lingering disliking feeling of dread' thing. I mean... it's like my brother being right there glaring at him... and we didn't even go out! I just always felt Syaoran had some discomfort feeling whenever I hung around him so I didn't date anyone...

Being the kind person I am, I didn't want to date anyone Syaoran didn't feel comfortable with. Although I didn't ask of his opinion on the matter.

So while I'm mentioning this... we're studying at my place right now... Tomoyo and Eriol hadn't come over... they were on their date. They're the cutest couple I've ever seen! Eriol is a gentleman... I wish I dated someone like that. But who am I kidding.

So we're in my room, alone, studying. Well, doing our report for English class actually. We were supposed to pick out a book we liked and write about it. What did I pick? I picked a book called 24 Guys in 7 Days. It's pretty funny... it's about a cute girl that can't get a date for her senior prom... and her friends cook up a plan by placing a dating ad in the school newspaper. It reminds me of what Tomoyo did junior year. Except it wasn't a prom or anything. Just a dating ad. Darn it, that was far too many responses for my comfort...

Anyway... Touya wasn't home since he went to his job and dad was still at work sorting some things out. That's why Syaoran's still here, in my room, in one piece.

_"Why are you reading that?" Syaoran suddenly asked me. I looked at him. _

_"I found it interesting when I saw it at the library," I replied. _

_"That's weird..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, you could get any guy you wanted. You're a guy magnet," he pointed out. _

_I laughed. "It's just a story. Don't worry!"_

_"Of course I'm not worried."_

_"Then why are you asking?"_

Does anyone get the idea he sounds somewhat like Touya or is it my imagination?

_"No reason, just wondering," he said and returned to his book. _

Creative response indeed... very Touya-like. So I shrugged and went back to reading. Now I was up at the chapter in where the girl (the victim) is in a crisis... she doesn't know how to kiss. I didn't either for that matter so I was quite appalled to read about it. Her guy friend offered a helping hand by teaching her. How nice. Then I got a fun idea. I had a vague feeling that Syaoran was bored by the silence anyway. And in a way, this could be fun!

_"Say Syaoran... can I ask you something?" I said and he looked up at me curiously and nodded. "How does a kiss work?"_

_Suddenly he slipped off his elbow (where his head was leaning) and snapped the pencil in his hand. "W-What?"_

_I rolled my eyes because of his stupidity. "I asked, how does a kiss work?"_

_"Why're you asking me?" he said. Wait, is that a tone of unease?_

_"Because you've been out with girls on dates before while I haven't gone on a date yet. So I wanted to ask you."_

It's kinda sad isn't it? I'm 18... and I haven't been on a date yet I'm sought after. But I did want to wait for the right guy like you see in all those romance shows and movies... and yes, with Tomoyo, we've been watching too many of those lately.

_"Uhh... well... to be honest, I don't know how to explain it," he replied and turned back to his book covering his face. _

Oh sure, he didn't know how to explain it. That involves words. So in an instant another idea came to me.

_"Then show me!" I said brightly. Like before, but this time his head hit the floor. The book he was holding however saved him from getting a headache. _

_He stared at me incredulously. _

Now... just why would he be nervous? I've seen him kiss plenty of girls before... I never really cared, it's his love life.

_"WHAT?" he finally decided to retort. _

_"What?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could conjure without laughing. _

_"What do you mean 'what'? Kissing is a big deal... and your brother would kill me!" he exclaimed. _

See... I definitely know most guys would jump at a chance like this... to kiss a girl I mean. Especially me, as Tomoyo always mentioned.

_I laughed. "Are you actually nervous about kissing little ol' me? I've seen you kiss a bunch of other girls without hesitation before."_

_"Hello? We've known each other for a long time!_

Let's pause for a second here. What was wrong with you kissing your best friend? It was a harmless request wasn't it? I mean, kissing surely isn't THAT horrible... I would know since Syaoran told me about the 10 minute make out session he did for the first time. He surely liked it.

_"And your point being...?" I asked slowly while looking at him. "It's just a kiss. I promise Touya won't kill you. I'll even hold him back while you run."_

Yeah I know, it was a lame bribe.

_"That's not the point! I mean..." he tried to think up of an excuse. _

_"You're not comfortable kissing your best friend," I concluded for him. _

_"Exactly!" he said with relief. _

_"I see..." _

Yeah... I was disappointed in his response... but I still had one more trick up my sleeve before I would surrender!

I gave him the class puppy dog pout.

_"Don't even try that!" he exclaimed trying to look away. _

_"But Syao-kun..." I whined. It was a cute nickname I came up with when we were little. To this day I have no idea whether or not he liked it. But I know he knew it was a sign. "It's just a small one..."_

_"You can do it with another guy," he replied. _

_"But I don't trust other guys like I trust you..." I pleaded. _

Which was perfectly true. I don't. Even if I did, i wanted to do it right now. And who happens to be in the same room with me? HA!

_He sighed and turned to face me with a resigned face. "Okay, fine! But I'm taking you with me if Touya kills me!"_

_I laughed but I cheered, "Yippy! And stop worrying so much!"_

_He then got up from the floor and sat next to me on the bed in which I cross folded my legs facing him. He took a deep breath and looked at me. _

I must be imagining things... my friend, THE Li Syaoran was nervous about kissing just ME? I need Tomoyo's camera for once. Seriously... it's a priceless Kodak moment on his face right now.

_"Okay, so now what?" I asked. _

_"Well..." he cleared his throat. "I can't explain it... but it comes to you naturally when you do it... You'll just have to see when we... uhh... well, kiss."_

_"Oh, okay."_

See how casual I am about this? I must've got it from my dad.

_He breathed deeply again and leaned towards me. It was then I just noticed something about him I hadn't really noticed before... he had some kind of cologne on... or was it a natural smell? It smelled really nice... _

_I leaned towards him also and closed my eyes. _

_Then we made lip contact. His breathing from the nose kinda tickled me. Oh... then I realized I just did something. It felt comfortable kissing him... then his tongue just slipped through and we were... what was the term most people used... was it deep kiss or frenching? Frenching! Yes! That's the one! _

_Just when I started liking it, he pulled away and took another deep breath. I was kinda disappointed. _

_"Well... uhh... I think you get the idea," he said and coughed. _

_Then I placed my hand on my chin. _

Other than getting my answer that I wanted from the book... something else came up in my mind... I noticed my heart was beating quite rapidly when we were kissing... I liked it too... and I was feeling a heat resonating on my face.

_"Mmhmm..." I grinned. "Seems like I was right in my suspicion."_

_He then stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

Wait, did I say that out loud?

_"Oh right, I was just testing something, here," I said quickly showing him the book I was reading and pointing at the page. He looked at it suspiciously. Then his eyes widened. _

_"WHAT! You wanted me to kiss you just to see if we used our tongues?" he said incredulously. I laughed nervously. _

Obviously, I didn't want to tell him what I felt about the kiss... was it a good or bad thing? Because suddenly questions are popping up in my head about Syaoran... my feelings too... I hope he doesn't ask anything about it anytime soon.

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

A/N: My humble lovely reviewers... Sorry, I forgot to mention there were two parts to this story. HAHA! So this is a good thing for those who wanted me to update this thing (but for the last time), which was quite a number of you. So many thanks to:

_**TeDDie**_

_**Ribs On The Run**_

_**Chloena**_

_**Stephanie**_

_**.Aurorablu.**_

_**dbzgtfan2004**_

_**prettycosmosis**_

_**kyotohruyuki**_

_**The Dark Empress of Eternity  
**_

_**fairy-girl**_

_**feifiefofum**_

_**ddoh chi kim**_

And all the other reviewers! Thanks. And here was my gift to your reviews.

I know some of you wanted me to write more about this instead of it being a one shot... I know what you mean. The problem with me is time and brainpower. haha. Don't worry, I'll think about it. If you guys care to give ideas, feel free to put it in a review or email me:

evaangel90 at gmail dot com (spelled out to prevent spam)

I hope you read my future one shots for our lovely couple of Syaoran & Sakura! And as for Eriol and Tomoyo fans, don't worry, I'm not leaving these two out! So stay tuned.

Lol, I sound like those tv guys... anyway, laters!


End file.
